The Scar Boy
by DC BoyWonders 1D
Summary: I'm Ash Evans. Nothing in my life seems to be perfect. Soul's having the time of his life with Maka. And I'm trying not to fall for my meister. And to make matters worse, I'm being hunted down, by the witch that left me with these scars. (OC X OC) (Hints of SoMa)
1. Ash, is the name

**"Ash. I'll name him Ash. Ash Soul Evans." Mrs Evans pronounced.**

**"Are you sure?" Mr Evans asked.**

**"Yes, very." Mrs Evans contently agreed with what she had said before.**

* * *

-ASH-

Yea, sadly my name is now way more complicated than that.

_**Ash Hell Soul Eater Evans. ASHEE.**_

Never really knew why I was named Ash. Well it's better than, Ashley. There's nothing wrong with 'Ashley' but seriously. '_Hey I'm Ashley Hell!'_

Yea. No. And being an Evan is just, living hell. Maybe, that's why I took up sport instead of music. I can play guitar and little bit of drums. But there is no way, I'm ever gonna do piano or violin. That's Wes and Soul's best instruments. I'm the outcast of the family. I'm not to bothered. Though the thing is, people think me and Soul are twins. We've got the same spiky hair, both Evans and have motorbikes and are weapons but that's the only similarities. I'm hyper-active, I have a fringe and my hair is black. I have green eyes. My meister is Reaper who is Lord Death's daughter and most importantly that makes me stand out from any Evan. I'm a world-class-famous skateboarder. I've won big titles and I currently hold the best skateboarder and record for fastest. I didn't mean to boast. I'm not that kind of guy. And my music taste is completely different. I love electronic, pop, r&b and rock. I also have a tattoo on my left arm thanks to a drunk night we all had. I didn't bother getting it removed, because it's basically a few symbols which spell out 'Hell Boy'. I'm known as Hell Boy or Scar Boy.

Hell Boy, because I changed my last name to 'Hell' after leaving the 'Evans' household. And it's because I cause havoc all the time, just ask Reaper. I'm not as bad as Black Star though. Scar Boy, because of the many scars, I have one identical to Soul's on my chest but for a different reason. I also have many on arm because of the first time I found out I was a weapon. It was painful.

* * *

"Ash! Hell? Hell?" Reaper waved her pale white hand in front of my face as she brought me back out of the trance.

"Hmm?" I asked, blinking rapidly.

"Maybe, you should head to bed. We've had a long day and we've got class tomorrow." Reaper stated as I realised we were in the kitchen.

"I'm not-" I yawned half way through sentence, "-tired.."

Reaper rolled her eyes and pulled my arm. She yanked my arm and pulled me along to my room. She pushed open the door, light shone through the dark room. She shoved me in.

"Get to bed, Ash." She said softly then closed the door.

I sighed and flumped on my bed which was in front of my window. My blinds were shut and I had curtains covered over as well. Just as I was finished putting my boxers and black t-shirt on (I get cold during the night), my door was flung wide open. _Oh hell no. Please, not you._

**"Hi, Ash..." **


	2. Reaper's medicine

**"Hi, Ash..."**

* * *

It was Dark. A girl who was best friends with Blair and was Blair like. She was only in a bikini. A disturbing one.

"Eh, Dark I gotta get to sleep." I stated keeping my cool. My brother would've had a nose bleed by now.

"Who needs sleep, when **we** could have a little fun?" She giggled and pushed me down on the bed.

"Dark, really I gotta-" She covered my mouth and straddled me.

"Ssssh, we can't be loud. Reaper will hear us." She pressed a finger to my lips.

She leaned down and came closer as I tried to shove her off. A playful smirk played on her purple lipstick lips. I felt the anger burn inside me. I didn't have time for this!

"GET OFF ME , DARK!" I shouted causing a certain meister to run through.

"I didn't mean anything. I'll just go." And with that said, Dark disappeared.

Reaper raised an eyebrow at me.

"You can go back to bed." I stated as she came and sat next to me.

"You alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, she smiled.

"Never mind, night." She pushed my fringe back and kissed my forehead.

Reaper stood up and left shutting the door behind her. I slipped under my duvet cover and snuggled up against the wall. The black-painted wall was cold as I leaned against it. It was either that or fall out the bed. I slipped away to sleep with a 'Evans' smirk plastered on my face.

* * *

_"Ash! ASH EVANS!" It sounded like my father's voice shouting my name._

_I ran down the stairs and came face to face with him._

_"You did learn that piece? I want to hear it." He stated as he pulled me to the piano._

_"Erm, I was studying. I forgot to learn it. I'm sorry." I bowed my head._

_"PLAY! YOU WILL LEARN TO PLAY! OR YOU SHALL NEVER BE AN EVAN!" Father's voice roared._

_I was too much in shock to start playing any keys. Before I knew it, a hand raised and slapped me across the cheek._

_"PLAY!"_

_Tears streamed down my face as I struggled to play keys. My dad punished me every time I got something wrong._

* * *

__Sweat dropped from my forehead and I was suddenly jolted awake. I clenched my forehead. Reaper ran through, flinging open the door.

"Ash?" Her voice was full of worry.

A tear fell from my cheek onto the bed covers. Reaper sat on my bed and tilted my head up. Tears fell from my eyes. My fringe decided it wouldn't cover my eyes. She pulled me into a hug. I flung my arms round her. I was insecure and right now all I needed was a hug.

She rubbed circles on my back and I cried on her shoulder. She quietly said soothing things to try to calm me down. I pulled away after I had finished crying. I hated crying in front of Reaper. My eyes were still puffy and red. She put a hand on my cheek and looked at me.

"You should go back to bed, Reap." I said to her.

She sighed, "I'm staying here. Just in case, you have another nightmare."

"You don't have to."

"Just to be sure."

I lay back in bed and drifted off with Reaper's arms wrapped around me. All my worries slipped away and all the nightmares disappeared. Reaper had stopped all my worries, doubts and nightmares. **Only Reaper.**


End file.
